militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
732d Air Expeditionary Group
The 732d Air Expeditionary Group (732 AEG) provided oversight and advocacy for roughly 1,100 Air Force personnel spread across four squadrons who were tactically assigned to U.S. Army and Marine units throughout Iraq. These Airmen include security forces, civil engineers, lawyers, truck drivers, interrogators, military working dog teams, intelligence specialists, and airfield managers. These Airmen were under tactical, or day to day, control of Army and Marine units, while administratively and operationally controlled by the 732d AEG. http://www.balad.afnews.af.mil/library/factsheets/factsheet.asp?id=4032 Lineage * Constituted as 32d Air Base Group (Reinforced) on 20 November 1940This unit is not related to the 32d Air Base Group that was constituted on 10 Aug 1948 and activated at Kadena AB 18 Aug 1948 : Activated on 15 January 1941 : Redesignated 32d Air Base Group on 6 November 1941 : Redesignated 32d Service Group on 13 June 1942 * Disbanded on 11 June 1945. * Reconstituted, redesignated 732d Expeditionary Mission Support Group, and converted to provisional status on 14 January 2004. : Redesignated 732d Air Expeditionary Group unknown date : Inactivated on 12 November 2010. Mission taken over by the newly activated 467th Air Expeditionary Group.467th AEG provides world-class support to IA, JET Airmen Honors * Service Streamers: World War II American Theater * Campaign Streamers. ** World War II: *** Normandy 1944 *** Northern France 1944 *** Rhineland 1944–1945 *** Central Europe 1945 * Armed Forces Expeditionary Streamers. None * Decorations. Meritorious Unit Citation: England, France, Belgium, 18 January – 30 November 1944. Assignments * GHQ Air Force (later, Air Force Combat Command), 15 January 1941 * 4th Air Force Service Command (later, 4th Air Base Command), 1 October 1941 * Western Theater of Operations, Air Service Command, 30 December 1941 * Mobile Air Service Area Command, c. January 1943 * Warner Robind Air Service Area Command, 1943 * Eighth Air Force (later United States Strategic Air Forces In Europe), 28 January 1944 * IX Air Force Service Command, 4 February 1944 – 11 June 1945 * 332d Air Expeditionary Wing, 2 March 2004 – 12 November 2010 Stations * March Field, CA, 15 January 1941 * Dale Mabry Field, FL, 31 December 1942 * Venice AAFId, FL, 9 October 1943 – 27 December 1943 * Zeals, England, 31 January 1944 * Kingsnorth, England, 11 March 1944 * Brucheville, France, 8 July 1944 * Le Mans, France, 29 August 1944 * Athis, France, 30 September 1944 * Juvincourt, France, 6 October 1944 * Le Culot, France, 27 October 1944 ** Detachment A *** Aachen, Germany, 29 March 1945 *** Niedermendig, Germany, 9 April 1945 *** Kassel, Germany, 22 April – 11 June 1945 ** Detachment B *** Venio, Netherlands, 16 March 1945 *** Lippstadt, Germany, 23 April 1945 *** Munich, Germany, 26 May – 11 June 1945 ** Detachment C *** Charleroi, Belgium, 20 March 1945 *** Maastricht, Netherlands, c. March 1945 *** Wiesbaden, Germany, 20 April – 11 June 45 * LSA Anaconda and Joint Base Balad, Iraq 14 January 2004 – 12 November 2010 References Category:Military units and formations established in 1940 Air Expeditionary 0732